Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and compositions for altering the juvenile phase of growth of plants.
Background of the Invention
Juvenile and adult vegetative tissues in grasses differ dramatically in anatomy, biochemical composition, and in their ability to withstand biotic and abiotic stresses. Juvenile plants cannot flower and are capable of only vegetative growth. Juvenile leaf tissue further has inherent resistance to specific abiotic stresses such as cold and drought, is generally less recalcitrant when used for processing for biofuels, and may be more digestible when used as feed. Researchers have identified certain parameters such as age, leaf number, and certain growth conditions as playing a role in the maturation of juvenile plant tissue to adult plant tissue. However, the genetic triggers controlling the transition between juvenile and adult tissue in plants has not been well understood. Therefore, increasing the proportion of the plant that is juvenile has potential benefit for improving the yield and processing ability of plant biomass, among other agronomic traits.